Times like these
by Spectator101
Summary: Josh started to think maybe all of this wasn’t just in his head. Drake/Josh SLASH.


**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this :D

**Warnings: **Boy on boy action, slash, homosexual situations, you get the hint. If guys being together romantically or sexually freak you out, then I suggest you _don't_ read this. Trust me, you'll feel a hellva lot better if you didn't.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Drake & Josh because if I did…yeah… *Smirk*

**Summary:** Josh started to think maybe all of this wasn't just in his head.

_Times like these_

It wasn't an unusual thing having his reading time disrupted by the loud slam of the door in their room followed by his brother's loud dramatic-end-of-the world sigh.

Josh watched as Drake marched down to the couch, pushed Josh's legs off the couch despite his indignant "_hey_" and flopped down beside him. After a long moment of watching Drake's profile, his knitted eyebrows, his disgruntled pout, and his arms folded over his chest, Josh put his book down.

"Problem?" Josh inquired.

Drake gave him an annoyed side-glance before he burst out, "Yeah, problem, huge problem!"

"Um, can I get a sentence?"

"Gym sucks," Drake supplied, nearing a whine.

"Ah," Josh said in understanding. After the dance contest Drake got the credits to pass gym but he found out that he still had to show up in order to graduate.

And Josh miserably found out that his extra credit _still_ didn't help him beat Mindy for first in their class. Apparently, she had extra credit for some project too.

"I have to run and sweat and do stuff," Drake complained.

Josh chuckled, "Yeah, gym is like that," he said.

"And wear stupid shorts," Drake muttered.

"I was never fond of the shorts, I get drafty," Josh put in.

"And my body is all sore," Drake rubbed his neck, sighing, "I think I need a massage or something."

Josh placed his book on the table, smiling, "Well, I have been known to give good massages," he said brightly.

Drake rolled his eyes, still looking pouty, "Whatever," he grumbled.

"Come on, brotha," Josh sat up, looking excited at the prospect of helping out. He nudged Drake's knee, "Just let me work my magic," Josh said, wiggling his fingers in the air with a grin.

Drake raised his eyebrows. His brown eyes flickered down Josh's hands and arms. Josh's grin faltered as he felt the heat of that gaze sweep down his body and then his eyelids lowered in way that made Josh shift on the couch uncomfortably.

_Did I say something…wrong?_ Josh thought suddenly.

Then Drake shrugged, "Okay," he said as if nothing just happened. As if the moment that had just passed only occurred in Josh's overworked brain.

Drake got up and started over to Josh's bed.

"Wait." Josh half-turned on the couch, watching Drake flop down on his wide bed. "Why my bed?" He asked.

"You expect me to climb up there?" Drake asked incredulously, one thumb pointed to the suddenly very high loft.

"What about the couch?" Josh retorted, patting the empty space beside him.

"The couch doesn't have enough space," Drake replied easily as he turned around to settle on his stomach.

"Oh, okay," Josh said, getting up. Then he paused. _Wait? Space for what?_

Josh just sighed, not bothering to ask anything more because surely there would be some logic of Drake's that could answer every question he had very easily.

And then, for some reason, the sight of Drake lying there on his bed, flat on his stomach, his thin t-shirt riding up slightly and his tight-jeans slipping to his hips, not doing anything to hide the smooth freckled skin on his lower back—it made Josh stand beside his bed for a moment longer than necessary.

"I should probably take my shirt off," he heard Drake say.

Josh's gaze quickly averted away from the peak of skin as Drake shifted up to pull off his shirt. And suddenly what Drake said registered in his brain. "Huh?" Josh squeaked.

"My shirt," Drake said, as if it was obvious, "You can't massage a person with their shirt on," he turned back around. And now the peak of skin Josh had been looking at had stretched out to be Drake's entire back and shoulders. Josh wiped his hands on the side of his jeans. He wasn't sure if he should be feeling this nervous over something as simple as a giving massage.

And then there was this lingering feeling, warmth spreading down his belly, heart pattering against his ribcage, sweat collecting on his hands—feelings that had changed and morphed into this indefinable entity only Josh seemed to notice.

And then Drake would say things that made Josh think…maybe it wasn't all in his head.

Because in times like this, Drake would say things that Josh knew didn't make sense…well more than usual. Like now, Josh was sure you could still give someone a massage with their shirt on. Right? But then, Josh knew he shouldn't question these things because Drake was Drake. He didn't have to make sense. And that made perfect sense to Josh.

Josh let out an uneasy chuckle, "Yeah," he said. The bed dipped as he placed his knee just beside Drake's side.

_Here I go…just massaging Drake…innocently…yup…giving my brotha a back rub…that is it…_

"Uh, Josh, are you gonna start?" Drake said, his voice muffled on Josh's pillow.

"Huh?" Josh's hands were hovering just above his freckled back. He could feel the heat from Drake's body just below his palms. Drake turned slightly to look at him curiously. "What? Yeah, uh huh," Josh nodded.

Drake turned back around, his arms buried under Josh's pillow and his head resting on his cheek. Josh's eyes followed the line of his neck down to the dip of his back.

_Here I go…_

His fingers touched Drake's skin. The contact was warm and smooth, and still surprising even though Josh fully knew there would be bare skin underneath his hands. He started to rub circles with his thumbs on Drake's shoulder blades. Drake was tense for a moment but then he loosened and finally he was completely relaxed under Josh.

Josh smiled to himself, admiring his magical abilities.

Uncomfortable on one knee, Josh shifted, bending his knee so that he was sitting on his leg, on the side of the bed, stretching over Drake to knead his tense shoulders with a little more force. His hands felt warm as he kneaded his way down the soft skin of Drake's back.

He heard a small groan escape Drake's throat. Josh stopped moving his hands abruptly, startled by the small noise.

"Uh, Josh?" Drake's voice was lazy as he turned half-way to look at Josh.

"Sorry, just uh, knee cramp," Josh looked away from Drake's questioning gaze.

"Why don't you just straddle my back?" Drake suggested.

"What? S-straddle?" Josh felt like he was losing his breath with every word. _What is Drake saying?_

"Yeah, so your knee doesn't cramp," Drake responded.

_So, your knee doesn't cramp,_ Josh mentally repeated, _that's a good reason...that makes sense…_

Josh heard himself say "Okay."

And for a second, Josh thought Drake almost looked surprised that he agreed but he turned around too quickly for him to really tell.

His cheek on Josh's pillow again, Drake relaxed as Josh swung his leg over Drake's back. Now, Josh had his thighs on either side of Drake, and he could feel the heat from Drake's body _everywhere_.

Clearing his throat, and trying to rid the thoughts centering on the proximity of his groin to Drake's ass, Josh started to rub Drake's back again. He pressed his palms against the smooth freckled skin, and hoping to god that Drake didn't notice his hands were shaking.

Drake let out another groan, this time a little louder. Hesitating, Josh swallowed thickly, and then continued the kneading motions with his hands.

"Mm," Drake sounded peacefully in bliss, eyes closed and lips parted. Josh shifted on top of Drake, feeling hot.

Drake seemed unaware of making these noises that sounded all…Josh shifted again.

"Josh, go lower," Drake said breathily, his eyes still closed. Josh watched the side of Drake's face to get some kind of indication that this was just in his head but Drake just licked his lips.

"Okay," Josh took a deep breath as his hands went down, pressing his palms into circles in the middle of his back.

"Unngh," Drake's voice was deep and guttural and was affecting Josh _way_ more than it should. That indefinable entity only in Josh's thoughts was starting to overwhelm his whole body. The sweeping heat in his belly intensifying down to his groin, and Josh had to exhale slowly, deeply, and remind himself to breathe after that.

Suddenly, Drake was shifting underneath him. Josh's hands shot up as he watched Drake's whole body slowly turn around between his legs until Drake was peering up at him, opening his eyes to nothing but hazy brown slits.

"Drake?" Josh said hesitantly, blue eyes wide.

"My chest's sore," Drake said simply, his eyes closing again.

Josh nodded even though Drake couldn't see him. Taking another deep inaudible breath, Josh's hands landed on Drake's chest. He felt every breath Drake made, his heart beating against his palm, and his nipples perk up underneath his fingers.

"Mmn," Drake moaned. Josh felt Drake's hands curling near his knee on either side of his legs, rubbing against the fabric of Josh's jeans. While Drake uttered small noises, his head moving to the side, landing on his cheek, Josh watched his profile in wonder. He had no idea what he was doing to make Drake react like this but had the urge to do more of it. Then Drake's agile fingers pressed behind the bend of Josh's knee, slipping up his thigh. Josh had the urge to just grab Drake and—

Josh's hands slipped. And now, instead of rubbing, his hands were sliding from his chest down to his stomach. Drake gasped and Josh felt the heat at his groin turn into the feel of his cock pressing against his jeans. Josh's heart was pounding, and Drake groaned.

"Drake," Josh breathed. He didn't even know what to say, he just wanted Drake's attention because the panic jittering his nerves was nothing to the feel of Drake's skin under his fingers. Even as he felt his heart pounding and pounding, he couldn't stop touching Drake. He couldn't stop watching the boy beneath him shift around in a way he had never seen him do before. Cheeks and neck dusted in pink and skin prickling beneath his fingers. Drake was gorgeous like this. If he didn't stop…Josh wasn't sure what would happen.

"Don't stop," Drake grunted, and Josh wasn't aware that he was slowing his hands and when he started to back away Drake gripped Josh's thighs, making Josh slip and lean forward. He had to grip the bed spread just beside Drake's head to keep his balance.

And when Josh's body lowered, his body flushed against Drake's, he felt something warm and hard pressing against his belly beneath him. Josh gasped. Drake was hard.

"Ungh," Drake's eyes flew open and locked with Josh's and then Josh watched in fascination as Drake bit his lip, like he was holding back another moan. Josh wet his lips, feeling his throat dry.

Suddenly he felt his arms being grabbed by warm hands, pulling him down, and Drake's lips crashing hard against his.

Josh tried to pull back but Drake's arm was firmly around Josh's neck, and Josh knew he didn't want to stop kissing Drake even if his mind was screaming at him to stop—that this most certainly wasn't normal.

When Drake's lips were firmly attached to Josh's, his tongue sliding against his, Drake's arm slid off Josh's neck and his hands slid underneath Josh's shirt, around his waist, until his thumbs were digging around Josh's belt, tugging at it in impatience.

Josh groaned. He could feel the smirk in Drake's lips as he kissed him, and nipped Drake's bottom lip in response, feeling indignant at the smugness.

Drake's hands were working to take Josh's belt off while Josh's mind was a mush of heat and haze. All the blood that was supposed to be in Josh's brain was rushing down until all he could think about was:

_Pants-off…skin…Drake…fuck…fuck…_

They were tearing their pants off and tossing them across the room, and Josh's shirt was nowhere to be found, and the covers were drawn down, and the pillows were knocked away as a result, and then they were groping each other uncontrollably.

"_Drake_," Josh groaned over and over again. Drake wasn't even making sense anymore as he moaned and lifted his hips higher and higher, one leg hooked on Josh's hip, trying to find any way he could get closer to Josh. The slickness of Drake's cock sliding against Josh's palm, the pulsing heat in his hands—Josh had to bury his head in Drake's neck to muffle his moans at the feeling.

Drake's hips kept rubbing up against Josh's cock, sweeping presses that were driving Josh insane until Drake's hand, splayed on Josh's back, slid over and down Josh's sensitive belly, and stroked him. Josh shuddered at the sensation. Drake's grunts in his ear, his moans—Josh's movements became frantic, uneven, causing Drake to hold on tighter to Josh's now slick skin. "_Josh,_" Drake cried out. Josh shut his eyes and Drake threw his head back, and then they were both coming—a rush of white that flooded their eyelids with nothingness that engulfed their brains and felt incredible.

Heat, sweat, and wetness between them, Josh rolled off Drake after a few heavy breaths, and left the redhead lying on his back, panting heavily.

And then they stayed like that for a long moment, side by side, catching their breaths, the room silent except for the sound of their breathing.

He felt the bed shift, and Drake was taking the sheet over them to wipe his stomach. Josh couldn't take the quiet. He couldn't even look at him, fearing the worst.

Then he felt the fabric on his lap. Glancing shyly at his step-brother, he found Drake with the blanket pooled at his waist, gazing at him with twinkling brown eyes, strands of his hair stuck on his forehead, and a lazy smile plastered on his face. Josh let out a breath in relief, feeling relaxed instantly. He took the bunched up sheet to wipe himself and tossed it to the floor with a grimace at thought of the laundry.

"That was fun," Drake grinned. He let his head rest on Josh's shoulder as they both went under the covers.

Josh felt a smile tug at his lips, "Yeah?" He said, combing back the strands of hair stuck on Drake's forehead with his fingers. Drake seemed to like that as he swung his arm over Josh's chest.

"Uh huh," Drake hummed.

Josh put his arm around his slim frame, pulling him closer, "Drake, maybe we should talk about—"

Suddenly, Josh found his lips covered by another pair of warm and reddened ones.

"No talking," Drake said against his lips, "Sleep," He ordered.

"But it's four in the afternoomph—" At the same pair of lips interrupting him again, Josh pouted into the kiss.

"Sleep now, talk later," Drake mumbled before he buried his head in Josh's chest.

"Okay," Josh sighed. "But we should talk about this as soon as…" he trailed off once he heard Drake's soft snore. Shaking his head, he dropped his head on the mattress, vaguely wondering where his pillow went before drifting to sleep.

He had a feeling things would be alright.

-End-


End file.
